A Blue and Green Christmas
by Ran Hakubi
Summary: It's Christmas time in a certain lair! What will Drakken and Shego wind up giving each other? Will there be thrills, spills, and chills? WHO KNOWS! This is my entry into Zaratan's Holiday Contest thing.


**A/N:** Well, folks. This is my little entry into Zaratan's Holiday Fic Contest...thing. Hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: Drakken, Shego, and any related Kim Possible characters? Yeah, I don't own them

Special thanks to Neo the Saiyan Angel for her awesome beta and proof reading skillz! And don't forget Ran's Three R's: Read, Review, Response!  
**

* * *

**

**A Blue Green Christmas**

Drew Lipsky, or, as he is known to the world, Dr. Drakken, sat on the couch in his lair with a bowl of popcorn beside him. It was the Christmas season, and that meant a few things to him. First, it meant presents in a week, all wrapped up nice and pretty under the Christmas tree. The other thing it meant was Snowman Hank, which was just about to start in a few minutes. He watched it every year it came on. Oh sure, there were the classics, like Rudolph and Frosty from when he was a boy, and those were fine.

In fact, he remembered watching them with his mother, the over-protective housewife she was, and his father, a Polish immigrant from Warsaw. When the specials came on, Drew would always have to pry his father away from the gadgets he was tinkering with. Of course, his father would always say something about how he couldn't watch them because he was Jewish, but a whining plea of "Daaaaaad!" followed by a hearty laugh meant that it was time to go watch Santa Claus.

"Yo! Dr. D. You okay?" Shego asked, snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"Oh! Shego. It's you. I was just thinking back to my childhood. How, as a family, we would all gather around at Christmas time to watch the holiday specials when they came on," Drakken told her.

"You too, huh? I remember how my brothers and I would watch the same specials year after year. Harry…"

"Who?" Drakken asked.

"Harry. The big blue dolt that makes Stoppable look smart?" When she saw that Drakken wasn't picking up what she was saying, she rolled her eyes. "Hego! Anyways, he would always get so wide eyed at Rudolph in particular. It was always his favorite. So, which one is about to come on now?"

"Snowman Hank! I can't wait!" Drakken said with just a bit too much glee.

"Snowman Hank?" Shego asked. Drakken responded with several quick nods while a smile started to play out across his lips.

"Well, I suppose I could watch it, just this once!" she said, and then sat down next to Drakken, reaching over and pulling a handful of popcorn out of the bowl and flicking one of the kernels into her mouth as the special started.

As they watched the special together, the popcorn bowl had wound up in Shego's lap, while Drakken was leaning forward with his arms down between his legs and his hands clasped together. His teeth were firmly planted onto his sucked in bottom lip while he smiled like an idiot. Drakken's eyes were glazed over as Snowman Hank's hypnotic spell washed over him. When Shego looked over at him, for some unknown reason, she couldn't help but chuckling slightly at the stupefied look that her boss, and, for all intents and purposes, her best friend, had on his face.

Shego would go on to later deny the fact that she actually, kind of, sort of, enjoyed Snowman Hank. Or maybe…maybe she just enjoyed spending time with Drakken. As she walked back to her bedroom, she thought about it. It was the first Christmas since the Lorwardian Invasion, in which she had to team up with Kim Possible and her sidekick. Or was it boyfriend? She couldn't keep track. Either way, with the four of them working together, they had managed to stave off the invasion, with minimal destruction. Also, Drakken had been there with her through thick and through thin, for the most part. Maybe there really was something to that "evil family" mumbo jumbo she heard him ramble on about from time to time. "Maybe I should find him something else other than that subscription to _Inventing Digest_," Shego said to herself as she got ready for bed.

As Drakken himself walked towards his bedroom, having enjoyed the Snowman Hank showing, just like he did every other time he saw it, he thought about how the next week would bring his favorite holiday. "Christmas is almost here, and I can't wait!" Drakken said to himself as he walked through his bedroom door. As he went over to his closet and pulled out his pajamas from the built in drawers, an idea struck him. Shego had been a loyal employee and, by all accounts, a good friend, and all he had gotten her was an extra thousand dollars in her Christmas bonus. Of course, he came by that extra thousand when he fired Lutz. As he pulled off his lab coat and the black t-shirt he wore under it, he smiled to himself. Christmas Eve, he would go out and get Shego something extra special; something a bit bigger than a bigger Christmas bonus.

It would be his most brilliant fool-proof plan to date.

Drakken went to bed with an extra big smile that night.

XXX

"Nrrgh! This isn't going as planned!" Drakken muttered to himself as he walked out of a department store's jewelry section. Lacey's, K. D. Nickels, even Billiards had been a bust. Well, thankfully, he was at the mall. He wasn't sure why he had CHOSEN to come to the mall, but he was here, which lent itself to a plethora of shopping stores. Of course, he was just going to focus on the jewelry stores, which in and of itself was still in a number that was close to ten.

As he walked towards the closest jewelry store, he passed by a store called TV Hut. With a quick glance inside, he wondered into the store and started looking around. 'Hmm, maybe Shego would like a new laptop,' Drakken thought to himself as he looked around. He didn't figure Shego would have been this hard to shop for. And there wasn't anything in the store that he couldn't make his own version of using some of the spare parts he had laying around the lair.

Deciding that a laptop or any other tech toy wouldn't be worth it, Drakken left the store and started walking around the mall again. After looking at a clock in the center of the main plaza of the mall, he knew that he needed to hurry, seeing as how he only had about two hours left before the mall closed.

Finally, after two and a half hours of searching, he had the perfect gift for Shego. He remembered how much she loved fish, so soon, there would be a full sized aquarium complete with different types of freshwater fish and water filtration system so there would be no need to change the water, just add some when water levels were low. He had the idea as he mindlessly wondered into a pet store in the mall and was looking at the fish. Drakken had recalled that during his attempt to take over Canada with a weather machine, Shego was worried about where the fish went. The salesman had really sold it to him. But he knew Shego would enjoy it. After he paid for it, the cashier handed him a card and a certificate letting the receiver know exactly what they had gotten.

As Drakken walked out of the mall, he was on top of the world. He had found just the perfect gift for Shego. Nope, nothing could bring him down. With a whistle on his lips and a spring in his step, which usually seemed to happen when a plan came to fruition, he walked out to his car. A normal car, as there wasn't any room for the hover car. A cold wind blew across him and he pulled his coat tighter across his body while he walked. No snow on the ground, but dash it all if it wasn't cold.

XXX

"Why did I have to move into a lair that was so far outside of Middleton?" Drakken grumbled to himself. As luck would have it, the heater in his car was on the fritz again. "Ed, you idiot. You may have fixed the oil leak, but you blew out the heater!"

As Drakken drove down the road, he saw someone standing on the side of the road. Well, saw as best he could. It was getting close to dark, after all. Well, it was the Christmas season, and, following the teachings of Snowman Hank, he figured he would help out his fellow man. Pulling off to the side of the road after he got closer, Drakken pulled up next to the figure and rolled down the passenger side window.

"Get in. I'll take ya where you need to go," the not so mad scientist offered to the pedestrian. Without so much as a word, the man opened up the door and climbed in while Drakken rolled up the window. As Drakken pulled back out into the road, he figured he would find out where exactly he was going.

"So, where am I taking you too?" Drakken asked in a friendly manner.

"Home," the man said.

"And where exactly IS home?"

And with that, the passenger drew a pistol from out of his coat and pointed it at Drakken's temple. "Hell," he said.

Thinking quickly, Drakken slammed on the breaks, causing his passenger to lurch forward some. On the backwards snap that comes with such an action, Drakken grabbed the man's wrist and tried to muscle the gun away. During the struggle, the gunman's hat got knocked off, revealing who he actually was.

"Lutz?!" Drakken exclaimed in surprise, but didn't stop trying to keep the gun away from his face.

"That's right, Dr. D!" Lutz said. "You fired me! You left me with nothing! My life was ruined! I lost my home, my wife, my family, EVERYTHING! It's all your fault! And now, I'm going…I'm going to get my revenge!"

"Lutz, you were a horrible employee! You showed up to work drunk half the time!"

Freeing one hand, Lutz reared back and nailed Drakken right in the side of the head, knocking him out cold. As Lutz sat there and looked at fallen opponent, he got an idea. Why just kill Drakken, when he could kill that sidekick of his as well. After all, she was the one that ratted him out on his drinking. Sure he had a few belts every now and then. It didn't hurt anybody. Oh yes, Shego would also pay for her crime as well. And even better, he would make Drakken watch before ending his pathetic life.

XXX

Sitting in her favorite chair and lazily reading a magazine, Shego felt at peace. She had the lair to herself and was taking the time to get caught up on her reading. She was about ready to fall asleep in her chair, hoping that Drakken would wake her up when he came in. Thinking that a mug of hot cocoa, which she refused to call cocoa moo, would help wake her up some, she sat her magazine aside and stood up.

As Shego made her way to the kitchen, she heard a loud thumping on the front door to the lair. Mentally placing her hot chocolate on hold, she walked over to the door to answer it. It was probably one of those guys in beige that delivered boxes and stuff. United Mail something or other. It was probably the gifts from Drakken's mom.

When she opened up the door, she found it was not the United Mail something or other guy. It was a man who looked like he had been through the ringer. And he was supporting an unconscious Drakken.

"Dr. D!" Shego shouted in surprise and horror, thinking that something had happened to her friend and boss. She rushed up to him and looked at his face. When she saw the bruise on the side, she looked at the ragged man and flared up her free hand, as her other one was now supporting Drakken.

"What happened to him!?" Shego shouted at the vagabond. The man smiled a wicked grin and stood up fully, showing her who he was actually was.

"Lutz!" was all she managed to get out before hurling a plasma bolt at him. However, with Drakken weighing her down, it threw off her aim and she missed him by scant inches. Before she could get another blot fired off, Shego found herself staring down the barrel of Lutz's gun.

"Now, how about you take Drakken over to that chair and lay him out, nice and slow. And if I see anything that looks like a glow, you'll find yourself with a brand new hole in your head." Lutz ordered.

"Like I need one of those," Shego muttered to herself as she drug Drakken over to the chair she had been sitting in. With a bit of a heft, Shego was able to get Drakken into the recliner. Then she turned around to face Lutz.

"Now what are you going to do?" Shego asked.

"Well," Lutz started, "I'm going to kill you. Both of you. You, little pretty, will be first. And I'll make him watch. It should be fun watching Drakken see his little lapdog die in front of him." And with that, Lutz gave a sadistic laugh.

Lutz never saw it coming. In the middle of his laugh, Shego had closed the gap between the two of them and buried her fist deep into his stomach. After he doubled over, a set of ungloved knuckles loosened a few of Lutz's teeth. The final blow came square in the middle of his face, breaking his nose and knocking him out cold.

Without a second though, Shego grabbed the firearm and flared up her plasma, melting the trigger in place and destroyed the firing pin. Then she went over to the still open door and hurled the gun as far as she could. The gun was soon followed by Lutz, who had been stripped to his underwear while still out cold.

Shego closed the door behind her and walked over to Drakken to check on him. After a quick look over, she realized that he would have a nasty bruise on his face, but, he would be safe otherwise. She patted the side of his face a few times and stepped back when he started stirring about.

"Ugh, Shego? What happened?" Drakken asked and then shot up "LUTZ! HE HAD A GUN!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Dr. D. Calm down, ya blue spaz. He had a gun. HAD. Now he's outside in his undies and the gun was destroyed," Shego said, trying to calm her boss.

"Oh man. Shego. I though…I really thought it was the end. I've never had a gun drawn on me. Totally against the Villain's Code!"

"Since when have you cared about the Villain's Code? Especially since we've stopped being villains."

Drakken shot her a look and then let out a sigh. "Either way, I honestly though I was going to go to that big science lab in the sky…"

"Look, Dr. D. We've had an exciting night. How about we get some shut eye and start fresh tomorrow. Which, by the way, is Christmas," Shego said with a yawn.

Drakken nodded his head at Shego's statement. "Good night, Shego. See you in the morning. Merry Christmas," he said to her.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Dr. D.," Shego said and headed off to her bedroom.

Drakken watched her walk off and when he was sure she was gone, he reached into his coat and pulled out an envelope that contained the card and certificate. He placed it on the tree where he was sure she would see it and then went off to his own bedroom.

When Drakken woke up, he was assaulted by two things. First, there was the bruise on the side of his face where Lutz had cold-cocked him. The second thing was the smell of bacon and eggs being cooked. Figuring Shego had woken up and started breakfast, he grabbed his robe and pulled it on. He tied it up with the belt and walked out to the kitchen.

To his surprise, Shego was in her recliner sipping from a mug. His mother, however, was busy cooking.

"Mother! What are you doing here? I thought you would be on that cruise!" Drakken stated, surprised to see his mom.

"My little Drewbie, I couldn't leave you and your girlfriend alone on Christmas! So I made a surprise visit to make sure you and Shego were taken care of!" Drakken's mom stated.

A quick thought passed through Shego's head as she took a sip from her mug. "Uh, Mama Lipsky, you, didn't happen to see a man in his underwear outside…did you?"

Mrs. Lipsky looked over at Shego with a weird look on her face. "No, why, Did you ransack Santa last night?" she asked with a laugh.

"Oh, no, hehe, forget I asked," Shego softly said as she took another sip from her mug.

Drakken rushed over and gave his mother a hug. After taking a bit of gruff for the bruise on his face, which he explained was because something hit him while he was out shopping yesterday, the three of them sat down to a warm and filling breakfast.

After breakfast, they gathered around the tree and started handing out presents. Drakken's mom had brought her load with her. Several pleasantries were exchanged as the gifts were opened. The last two presents to be opened up were the special gifts that Drakken had gotten Shego and vice versa.

Shego opened hers first. She pulled out the card and then looked at the certificate. After reading both, she looked over the paper items at Drakken, who had a lopsided grin on his face.

"Fish? You got me fish? Hey! You're learning! I love fish!" Shego exclaimed.

"That's my little Drewbie! Always getting his friends the best gifts!" Mrs. Lipsky said in a proud tone.

"Now let's see what you got me…" Drakken said in an excited voice and opened up the card Shego had given him. Inside was a $2,000 gift card to Drakken's favorite tech store, Circuits 'N' Stuff. "Oh Shego! Thank you so much!"

"Ya big lug. You're pretty easy to shop for," Shego said.

Both of them were startled when Mrs. Lipsky cleared her throat and pointed above the two, where some Mistletoe was hanging. The two reformed baddies looked at the mistletoe and then at each other. A deep blush was apparent on both of their cheeks, but, a smile came through and they leaned in closer, and shared a kiss.

Mrs. Lipsky couldn't have been happier as she looked at the two.

_Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, and over all Happy Holidays!_

_From Ran Hakubi, Mom Hakubi, and Sis Hakubi!_


End file.
